


Little Nightmares

by Ayranta



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: Разбить душу можно тысячью разных способов, но и сохранить не меньшим.Это сборник историй о том, как душа одного маленького мальчика билась и билась снова и снова. Чтобы потом собраться вновь.
Relationships: Riven & Sky (Winx Club), Saul Silva & Sky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Пап

**Author's Note:**

> Автор видит отношения и персонажей канона именно такими.  
> Автор находит подтверждение этому в каноне.  
> Автор ООСа не видит, ему всё логично.

Скай истерику подступающую к горлу, заставляющую лёгкие сжиматься в ужасе, чувствует от одной только дурацкой, горячечной мысли, одного образа, навеянного, наворожённого.  
И понимает, сразу осознаёт: никогда он не спросит, просто не сможет. Не выдержит ни жалостливого взгляда Фары, ни извиняющегося — Харви, ни…  
Думать о кошмаре не хочется отчаянно. До зубного, противного скрежета, до икоты от зажатых в груди слёз. Но не думать… не думать попросту не выходит, не получается — у этой задачки нет решения, дракоша ползает по кругу за своим собственным чешуйчатым хвостом.  
В кошмаре Сильва смотрит насмешливо, в его движениях — только расчёт изморосью покрывается. Голос притворно мягок, но почему-то — до звона в ушах.  
Скай никогда не задаст вопроса, язык просто распухнет и не позволит даже бессвязно промычать нечто отдалённо похожее.  
Он не выдержит, не сможет. Его хребет не перепилило ни возвращение «блудного бати», обрушившее целый заботливо выстроенный наставником мир; ни резкая пульсация чужой жизни, заставившая вопреки всему не постареть — но на годы откатиться обратно, в детство, когда пропущенная Сильвой тренировка казалась и концом света, и его обжигавшим уроком. Тем самым, который Скаю так и не получилось выучить.  
Во сне Сильва расслаблен, почти дружелюбен. Он говорит — и не понимает, как можно вообще было думать иначе. Он снисходителен перед учеником — но также и спокоен. Не раз и не два видел Скай, как Сол отшивал зарвавшихся юнцов. Кто бы подумал — как сильно боится стать на их место и сам.  
В кошмаре Сильва — живее, чем на тренировке или в командном пункте. Он сосредоточен и отрывист. И говорит:  
 _— Будь у меня возможность не забирать такую проблемную обузу? Не задумываясь сбросил на голову королевским учителям. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько проще жить, когда ни ребёнок, ни подросток…_  
Скай не встречается взглядом с Сильвой почти неделю. Не может — его трясёт, каждый раз страх сковывает, всё сильнее сжимает довольным сытым питоном.  
Сильва ненавидит тех, кто не понимает с первого раза, юлит, умоляет и цепляется. А Скай знает, что хоть на коленях проползёт всю сотню штрафных кругов, если ему хоть шанс дадут — оправдаться (за то, что не заступился перед Андреасом), повиниться (за недоверие и злые слова), доказать (свою пользу, ценность хотя бы для войны). Только когда Сол давал десятые шансы горделивым идиотам?  
 _— Не нужен мне был этот… престол, я только хотел искупить вину перед другом, каждый день в твои глаза смотрел, чтобы только не забывать о сделанном, зачем ты ещё, думаешь, мне…_  
Скай так и не может раскрыть рта — только беззвучно трясётся, как телефон, на который постоянно приходят сообщения. Дрожит крупно, да прижимается к Сильве поближе, носом зарывается в плечо. Эхо нападения всё ещё ощущается горелым запахом застывшим в воздухе, так что можно всё будет списать на шок от… потом придумается, кто там виноват был.  
А пока, как в детстве, можно прижаться плотнее, ощутить внутреннее тепло и затухающий азарт напополам с ужасом. Годы-то, может, и идут, но Сол всё не думает меняться.  
Крепкий поцелуй в макушку оглушает. Настолько, что с губ всё же срывается коротенький всхлип на три — самые важные сейчас — буквы.  
Скай и рад бы окаменеть сразу — да кровь в адреналине мешает. Сильва, наверное, тоже — потому что называет он, уже в плечо, опустошённо и расслабленно вовсе не его имя.  
— Сынок…


	2. Слова не важны

Слова это просто слова, Скай знает. Он в курсе, что важнее поступки, что только дела имеют значение… он этого дерьма наслушался — хаха — и насмотрелся с горкой, из ушей скоро полезет.  
Нет-нет, детство в Алфее чудесное. О нём нельзя жалеть, можно только с улыбкой вспоминать, что могут устроить две земные феи и один будущий специалист. Но это поступки, а слова… иногда жалят похлеще кислоты. Глупо было надеяться, что всё изменится, даже после летних каникул.  
Скай не обращает внимания на издевательства Ривена — они дружат, в конце концов, уже только потому, что только один человек не делает столько ошибок в простом слове на букву «о», когда говорит с ним про Сильву. К новобранцам подходить не очень тянет, но за травку действительно можно вылететь, лишнее отвлечение преподавательскому составу не помешает.  
Внезапное нападение не удивляет, скорее веселит. Эта игра с детства была любимой, ну, а сейчас давала отличные плоды: тело начинало действовать само, защищаясь и нападая с азартом, а не страхом.  
— **Он** сражается лучше, если предупредить, — губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбку, от которой, кажется, можно поджигать каменный круг, пока дыхание скачет тёплым мячиком в груди.  
— **Он** справился. Акцент на левой руке, но это не новость, — Сильва подначивает, с гордостью смотрит и, кажется, каждому готов рассказывать обо всех достижениях и ошибках. На второй план отходят все тревоги дня, пока похвала не превращается в пытку. — Отцом Ская был Андреас, король Эраклиона…  
В целом, дальше уже можно не слушать. Да и не получится вовсе — шум в ушах нарастает, мысли мешаются. Как и всегда, ничего необычного. Улыбка сходит с губ некрасивыми лоскутами, в которые профессионально и незаметно вплетается боль. Скай давно уже не ребёнок, но от слёз его удерживает только одна картинка из детства. Быстрым шагом до комнаты можно добраться минут за пятнадцать.  
Слова бессмысленны, нужно смотреть на дела. Сильва не только воспитал, вырастил, но и всегда был рядом, защищал от кошмаров, но совсем забывал, что и словами можно ранить сильнее, чем делом.  
Скай понимает разницу, когда Андреас решает с ним заговорить после ареста Сильвы. Мелет какую-то чушь о том, как желал быть рядом, но коварный лучший друг…  
Скай не слушает, в самом деле. Каждое слово отскакивает от пульсирующих висков, так и не проникая внутрь. Слова звучат красиво, но шестнадцать лет тишины и воспитанница вместо сына никуда от них не пропадут.  
К горлу подступает тошнота — и почему настолько больным делают простые слова, он не знает. Отчего хочется зажать уши руками, свернуться в комочек и спрятаться под крылом кого-то большого и сильного. Но тело замирает и натянутой стрелой почти звенит, пока Андреас не соизволяет растрепать золотые вихры и удалиться.  
Ская выворачивает через двадцать секунд, благо до ближайшей ванной десять шагов бегом.  
О том, что сдирать с себя одежду сейчас — дурная затея, он не думает, звон в голове усиливается, мешает соображать. В голове красным сигналом тревоги только одна мысль звучит: смыть; срочно. Убрать прикосновение, на которое Андреас не имел никаких прав.  
Скай натирает мочалку кровью, не может остановиться. И отчаянно хочется вернуть всё назад, когда было наоборот. Когда не хватало слов, но можно было прижаться и почувствовать чужое сердце. Когда ласковые пальцы пряди перебирали нежно, мягко. Когда можно было прийти и поделиться любой историей, не боясь наказания.  
Слова Андреаса не имеют никакого значения, поступки Сильвы воспринимаются слишком остро. Скай мечется и не знает, что может сделать, пока не встречается с пустым взглядом друга. Слишком отстранённым и равнодушным для язвы-Ривена.  
Хорошо. Не так уж и сложно. Сначала поступки — потом слова. Сначала намерение — потом разговоры. Это пока не план, но уже лучше, чем ничего. Нужно найти Харви и спросить о мозгодробительной магии фей, потом уже вытряхивать Ривена из панциря.  
Сильва будет им гордиться: холодный разум, точный рассчёт (нет). Но это уж точно лучше любых пустых слов-мыслей, которыми можно забить себе голову.  
Слова пустые, важны только поступки, но и словами можно ранить.  
Поступки без слов могут быть острее кинжала, который провернули меж рёбрами.  
У Ская картинки сошлись лишь однажды в детстве, когда Сильва на день отца вместе с благодарностью за подарок отчитал его.  
До сих пор Скай может услышать строгий голос без всяких эмоций, который затихает на середине слова, когда Сол заметил слёзы. И закрыв глаза потерянно выдохнул.  
Не получится выбросить из памяти, как мягко и осторожно опускался Сильва перед ним на колени, как быстро и точно притянул в объятия, слегка покачивая. Мягко пропускал через пальцы спутанные прядки, тихо шептал, пока успокаивал дрожь:  
— _Я бы всё отдал, чтобы быть твоим отцом, Скай… и мне так радостно, так ценно слышать, что ты меня отцом и считаешь, сегодня лучший день в моей жизни, правда, сынок, прости, дурак, прости…_  
Слова ничего не стоят, если не подкреплены поступками. Поступки без слов ничего не объясняют и никому не будут нужны. Скай хорошо усвоил уроки, но теперь время практики.


	3. Грани

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Беатрикс сажают в клетку, Скай вызывается первым её охранять, но узнаёт, что именно из-за неё едва не потерял отца.

Мир под пальцами крошится в стеклянную пыль, но Скай не замечает крови, что течёт меж пальцев. От звона в ушах даже взгляд толком не фокусируется, он почти на ощупь добирается до комнаты, мышечная память не подводит, а вот сознательная — очень, он не помнит ровно ничего с того момента, как его отправили из первого караула куда подальше.   
Сильва орёт зло, но в глазах плещется едва ли не ужас. И угроза приковать его к спинке кровати и кормить с ложечки, если потребуется, вовсе не чувствуется опасно — Бен также орал, когда Сэм едва не задохнулся, головой в стену опрокинувшись. Скай, может, и не был таким уж гением, но всегда умел наблюдать. А тут даже два и два складывать не пришлось: Беатрикс убила Каллума, пока что-то искала в кабинете директрисы; за неделю до этого кто-то выпустил сожжённого из заключения и тот перебил целый отряд.  
Скай не клинический идиот, ну а Сильва... отец никогда не умел врать, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Сейчас тоже.  
Сол только на мгновение позволяет взглядам столкнуться, но этого хватает. Скай не уверен, действительно его лицо так резко меняется или это у него всё мутнеет от слёз.   
Сбежать до того, как Сильва позовёт — почти дело чести. На то, чтобы развернуться уходит максимум секунда, а дальше его уже не догнать — не раненому сожжённым уж точно. Не с таким грузом вины, определённо.  
Сумерки в Алфее успевают смениться ночной тьмой, но осенью это занимает всего пару минут. Достаточно, чтобы скрыться, но добраться хотя бы до барьера Скай просто не может — задыхается. От ужаса, окунув ещё свежую рану в кислоту памяти. От ярости, что охватила тогда, рядом с сожжённым, которой выхода просто не дадут.  
Скай не помнит, как оказался в комнате, следующее, что он осознаёт — как матерящийся Рив осторожно промывает ему глубокие порезы. Хочется улыбнуться, ведь сейчас отношения вроде как катятся куда-то не туда — за показным мудачеством и грубостью всё ещё спрятан его лучший друг, готовый всегда прийти на помощь. Хочется сбежать, чтобы не наорать, не оттолкнуть — не испортить всё окончательно, ведь Беатрикс... они...   
— Ты зн-нал? — руки трясёт так, что Ривену приходится его в захвате держать, чтобы нанести мазь. Он слишком сосредоточен, но почему-то переключается на жалкий скулёж позади.   
— О том, что ты ёбань? О да, не сомневайся! — саркастический яд льётся рекой, грубой наждачкой режет уши и совсем не похож на сладко-мягкий тон, который Ривен использует, когда врёт.  
— Ты знал? — уже лучше, требовательней. Ладони дёргаются, чтобы развернуть, взглянуть в глаза, но хватка стальная. В отличие от Ская, который сейчас даже стоять ровно не может, Ривен сосредоточен на деле и собран, как перед боем. Но также чувствителен к переменам. И отложив банку, делает два или три вдоха, прежде чем повернуться.  
Ладони всё ещё в крепкой хватке — чтобы труды не пошли насмарку. Взгляд внимательно изучает, в душу вгрызается опасением. Что делает с людьми один небольшой нервный срыв на летних каникулах...  
Тишина и не была уютной, но теперь от неё начинает густеть воздух, так что Скай задыхается. Ривен молча ждёт и, кажется, старается попадать в один ритм с рваными вдохами. По крайней мере, проходит минута, прежде чем мир рассыпается на осколки вновь. К счастью, не у Ская, там уже нечему биться. К сожалению, Ривен отрубает свою чуйку, если доверяется кому-то.  
— Ты был в ангаре? Давал ей свои отмычки? — тихий и пустой шёпот никак не вяжется с бессвязными резкими попытками Ская выдрать ладони. Постепенно голос становится громче, пока не переходит в крик. — Ты её трахал, чтобы снять напряжение, пока он... Ты знал, когда я тебе в плечо... ОН ПОЧТИ УМЕР!  
Хватка остаётся стальной, даже когда Ривена бросает осознанием назад. Он мотает головой, рот кривится в недоверии, а взгляд становится безумным, но запястья Ская всё ещё надёжно скованы, а пальцы успокаивающе сглаживают дрожь.   
Ривен не отвечает — отворачивается и продолжает обрабатывать ладони. Тишина становится невыносимой, но у Ская кончились силы, чтобы кричать и требовать ответа. Сознание начинает ускользать достаточно быстро, чтобы спина перед глазами начала казаться вполне привлекательной подушкой.   
Ривен даже голову поворачивает, когда чувствует чужое дыхание на шее. Чтобы не свалился на пол без сознания. Только плечи опускает, да глаза прикрывает на миг. Сердце в груди сжимается болезненно и трепыхаться начинает, точно собирается вырваться наружу.   
Мазь постепенно покрывают бинты, Ривен крайне сосредоточен, не отпускает эмоции погулять самим по себе. Внутри, под кожей, происходит терраформирование чего-то нового. Нужно время и немного терпения. Как раз столько, чтоб дотащить идиота до кровати и осторожно утечь из комнаты вон. На плацу сейчас никого, а бить грушу лучше, чем хрупкую девчонку, которая ничего не представляет без своей магии.  
Монотонные повторяющиеся движения успокаивают — особенно если представить перед собой надменно выгнутую бровь и презрительную ухмылку.  
Взрослая жизнь — всегда взрослый выбор. Просто кому-то приходится отбросить детство раньше.   
На самом деле, никакой это не выбор. Ривен знает — его не поймут, если расскажет. Кроме Ская — почти никто и не примет. Как жаль, что ему плевать. Никакой это не выбор — нужно просто отсечь заражённый элемент и никогда не вспоминать, как хорошо и свободно было под насмешливым взглядом напротив. Сколько там было искренности, а сколько притворства — значения не имеет. Урон нанесён, значит он избавится от лишнего.  
С последним ударом груша летит под ноги, кажется, туда отправляются, бледнеют чувства, которые Би в нём будила. Когда-то давно, кажется, в другой жизни.  
Может, завтра они со Скаем разосрутся на всю жизнь. Может, у Беатрикс даже была причина так сучить. Может, Сильва сам решил тогда самоубиться о сожжённого.   
Значение имеют только его принципы. И то, как часто Ривен притворялся кем-то другим до того... до Алфеи. Он не собирается снова мимикрировать и убеждать себя, не веря на самом деле.   
Ривен душка — кого ни спроси. Он способен простить почти любую дурость и смириться почти с любой смертоубийственной затеей — смотря правде в глаза, большая их часть будет принадлежать вовсе не Скаю. Но убийства, особенно холодно-намеренные не входят в его список. Стоило раньше рассмотреть в Би **это** — подставы ради того, чтобы причинить боль и отрезать человека от друзей, Ривен, да ты просто гений, что ничего не замечал.  
Груша ещё продолжает катиться по площадке, когда он пружинисто идёт прочь.   
Утро выдаётся тяжелее, чем Ривен ожидает — у Дейна есть план. Глаза лихорадочно блестят, а пальцы подрагивают. Он даже не замечает неправильно спокойного выражения лица перед собой, только тараторит, едва зажав в закутке столовой, что-то о помощи, которая может понадобиться Би.  
Дейн не слышит, не желает увидеть, так что Ривен просто ждёт, когда парень выговорится. Чтобы вздохнуть и встряхнуть его за плечо. Он не отказывает только потому, что хочет сам ей сказать. Чтобы посмотреть в лисьи глаза и убедиться, отстоять себя там, где долго оставалась только звенящая пустота.  
Тем же вечером Дейн проводит в ангар. Беатрикс говорит, наставляет, совсем не обращая внимания, что в рот ей смотрит только один.  
Ривен слушает — внимательно, осторожно врубив диктофон ещё в комнате. Он не перебивает, вникает, но ничего не говорит, пока она не замолкает. По глазами видно — не Дейна тут ждали и не он был так уж нужен. Что ж, разочарования — ещё одна часть взрослой жизни, с которой нужно просто смириться.  
— Нет, — отвечать на незаданное вопросы не глупо, если все понимают, о чём идёт речь. Простая экономия времени. — Я в этом не участвую.  
— Что, быть ручным зверьком Ская нравится больше? — Ривен едва успевает развернуться, когда получает атаку в спину. Но ожидаемый гнев давно уже трансформировался, перешёл в другое состояние. Мало кто задумывается, как может злиться вечно раздражённая ядовитая гадюка, только потому, что Ривен редко злится. Его злость, настоящая ярость, просто в другом спектре — и сейчас он холоднее, чем был когда-либо.  
— Больше, чем быть твоим, — затылком он чувствует непонимание, пока медленно разворачивается, возвращается к самой клетке. — У каждого свои пределы, этот — мой, ебанутая ты сука.  
Ривен с силой дёргает удивлённого Дейна к себе и вытаскивает его силой на воздух.  
— Очнись, идиот! — он орёт, наплевав на то, как быстро их застукают. И раньше, чем ответ успевает сформироваться, шипит почти в лицо Дейна. — Она едва не прикончила Сильву и добила придурка Каллума! Нет такого оправдания, которое её спасёт.   
Разочарование на чужом лице маской застывает, но Ривену уже не интересно. Он легко отталкивает от себя Дейна и разворачивается прочь. Он мог бы, конечно, переубедить — хотя и не нанимался, — рассказать свою слезливую историю и направить на путь истинный. Только нахуя? Дейну пора начинать думать своей головой, а Ривену — меньше трястись о тех, кто ещё не успел пробраться под кожу.   
Скаю можно быть мудаком не потому, что вытирать ноги о его душу можно всем подряд или конкретно взятому эраклионскому принцу. Ривен тоже тот ещё подарочек. Но они равны и в мотивах, и в ослином упрямстве. Они впаяны друг в друга, как могут только те, кто запускает в душу. Могут злиться, орать до хрипоты и топать ногами, но принимать чужой выбор, как свой.  
Скай не возвращается в комнату несколько дней. Ривен безмятежно спокоен и не выдаёт даже половины от дневной нормы эмоций. Муза старается держаться подальше от крыла специалистов — её почти смывает волной ярости, которая разносится оттуда по всей школе.  
Скай просто приходит в один вечер, но так ничего и не говорит. Валится на Ривена сверху, пока тот дремлет на кровати. Прижимается ближе, смешно фыркает в волосы. Вспоминает, что не у него одного тут проблемы с доверием и кошмары из прошлого.   
— Я рядом, — шепчет совсем тихо, едва шевеля губами.


	4. Не герой (1)

Есть такие поступки — важные, самые главные, которые совершать нужно критически, чтобы сами судьбы мира решались. Их же совершать бесконечно больно и страшно — потому что нельзя ошибиться, дать заднюю или смолчать. Те самые поступки, за которые потом человека назовут героем и имя его восславится в веках… Такие вещи, которые себе простить потом очень трудно, ибо берехня это всё, что правильный выбор сделать легко и просто — на уровне «освежевать себя же, начав с головы».  
Героем быть трудно, окей, да? А Ривен вовсе не герой. Никогда не был и начинать не собирался. Ему страшно открываться, не привык доверять миру, от которого уже получил столько пинков.  
Ривен трус, он всегда прятал свои настоящие мысли за грубостью, а неуверенность — за злостью. И вот вообще ничего не предвещало, когда он пожал руку неуверенно улыбавшемуся мальчику со светлыми волосами. Кто ж знал, как говорится.  
Скай обладал сильной геройской энергетикой или нёс флюиды дамы в беде, — Ривену похуй, честно. Он просто хотел спокойно отмучиться в этой дрянной Алфее, куда его заботливо и нежно, без смазки пропихнул отчим. Не сложилось, не повезло.  
С первого взгляда стоило понять, что не так будет в этом общении, в этой долбанутой дружбе с наследным принцем Эраклиона. Но нет, на это мозгов ведь хватить не могло, все в носки слились в розовую жижу, первый же друг появился, такую сомнительную ценность, конечно же, беречь нужно. Не избавиться побыстрее, пока возможность была, что вы, что вы.  
Сначала всё хорошо шло — пока не покатилось… по наклонной.  
И, наверное, не самая лучшая его характеристика, но Ривену нравилось, как Скай реагировал на Би. Лез на стенку, огнём дышал, готов был наорать или попросту размазать на месте — от того только одного, как ломало его, как болело внутри от перемен, что в друге проявляться начинали рядом с ней. Око за око, давний принцип.  
Кто как не Ривен понимал это жутко неправильное чувство, сворачивавшее в животе кишки в обратную сторону. Когда ты ну ни-чер-та не способен сделать и можешь только наблюдать как-то близкий по крупинке себя терял, как начиналось всё безобидно и безвредно, да, Скай?  
Ривен не герой — Сильва сразу это понял, одним недопрезрительным взглядом на первой встрече сразу всё сказал.  
Ривен тоже сказал — как-то оказавшемуся рядом Скаю что-то скабрезно-мерзкое. И вместо напыщенного, ожидаемого возмущения услышал тихий, едва сдерживаемый смех, перешедший в какое-то странное хрюканье. А потом они оказались соседями. А ещё через пару месяцев он узнал, кто же научил принца так материться. Не понял тогда только, как Сильва вообще допустил, чтобы рядом с его золотым мальчиком оказался такой вот неправильный, _сгоревший_ человек. Что директор мог увидеть в вечно накуренном первогодке, который научить мог разве что десяти способам «как напиться, но не свалиться».  
Ривен не был героем и начинать не собирался. У Ская, очевидно, на него были другие планы. Даже если. Сам принц об этом и не подозревал. Это могло бесить, выводить из себя, но, менять ничего не собирался никто.  
Ривен не герой — но изменения ведь поначалу никогда не заметны, да? И работало это в обе стороны.

Ривен замечал, даже сквозь ставшую привычной плёнку морока перед глазами — что-то со Скаем творилось. Что-то такое, отчего Стелла уже не казалась чем-то пагубным. Нюх не пропьёшь ведь так просто.  
Может, это его и вытащило, за шкирку выкрутило на поверхность пробкой от шампанского, которую оставили без присмотра. Магия, феи разума, эмпаты, как же… Дело всегда в людях.  
Ривен не очень понимал в этих всех умных словах, но за одно зацепился — якорь. Корабль, может, и хотел бы уплыть вслед за беспощадными порывами ветра, но прикован ко дну ровно там, где долбанутую железку бросили в воду. Вот кем Скай для него был…  
И никакого гейства, эй! Для этого у Ривена есть хороший мальчик Дейн. Скай — это совсем другое, пускать слюни можно на любую милую мордашку с мозгами.  
А Скай… вовсе не в тот первый день, когда он поднял свои прекрасные голубые глаза и лучезарно улыбнулся при знакомстве они сошлись. Уже потом, в полумраке общей комнаты, постепенно вскрыв секреты друг друга. В перемены, когда до зубного скрежета правильный принц подкармливал зарывшегося в очередные долги Ривена, прикрывал его на тренировках — и орал с выдумкой и экспрессией в комнате.  
Венцом всего стал пожар в комнате, который и тушили, и скрывали совместными усилиями — и пиздюлей тоже получили сообща. Тогда ещё казалось удивительным, как это так, Сол Сильва и не поверил невинному взгляду своего протеже (это уже потом Терра рассказала, как неугомонно их компашка доставала родителей лет пять назад).  
Было у них что-то общее — склонность держаться за собственный, до крайности никому не нужный фасад, как минимум, царапая нутро до мяса о собственные страхи.  
Ривен должен был стать грубым злодеем, что совратил с пути истинного того самого настоящего героя, светлого принца, но что-то явно пошло не по плану у жизни. Впрочем, с ним это происходило всегда. В данном случае, правда, виноватой оказалась такая же светлая и прекрасная принцесса (которая, упс, вырывала сердца себе на завтрак).  
Стелла появилась в жизни Ривена как-то странно и чересчур быстро — будто захватывала территорию. И сразу, с первых звоночков, дала понять, что пиздец она принесёт конкретный и бесповоротный. Довольно трудно умиляться и радоваться за друга, когда его девушка почти ультиматумом двери распахивала: с этих пор, Ская на гулянки отпрашивать только у неё. И конечно же, это зависть грубой и мерзкой сволочи, — куда можно пойти с такими идеями хоть наследной принцессе Соляриса, хоть кому. Не задалось у них общение, в общем.  
Продолжилось тоже достаточно туго: орать на друга за то, что он собирался на вечеринку, куда идти не хотел после полосы препятствий, или надевал ту одежду, которой в него кинула Стелла… кто бы мог подумать, что придётся отбирать странного вида зелья у пьяного до пизды друга именно **ему**?!  
Скай никогда не был общительным парнем, но с появлением Стеллы это приобрело какой-то ненормальный оттенок: куда-то очень быстро пропали «я» и «она» и появились вездесущие «мы». Когда фея сказала «мы не пойдём на тренировку в этом свитере», Ривен просто вылил на друга стакан воды и выставил её за дверь.  
Ривена никто и никогда не принимал за хорошего парня — к кому это в первый же день старшие курсы потянулись косяками за этими самыми самокрутками? Вот-вот. Он и сам себя таковым не считал, пока в один прекрасный момент не пошёл к Сильве прямо ночью, в одних пижамных штанах и носках с зелёными лисятами. Они его, наверное, и спасли от мгновенной смерти: директор с минуту задумчиво изучал рыжие мордочки, потом вздохнул и поинтересовался, _какому прекрасному событию обязан_ , что аж в третьем часу ночи.  
И уж точно кому, но не Ривену было сдавать с потрохами директору и _отцу_ лучшего друга.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать…  
Это был день рождения Ская и внезапно нарисовавшийся сюрприз Стеллы, который его чуть не прикончил. Ривен просто услышал, извинения за окровавленное платье, когда переодевался — и как был вышел за дверь. Ни в одной вселенной нормальными эти отношения назвать было нельзя.  
Ничего нормального, впрочем, не было и в том, какой рефлекс нарисовался в отслеживании состояния взрослого парня, которому просто не повезло с отношениями. И при любом другом раскладе сил и событий, это закончилось бы в лучшем случае мутью похуже вездесущего «мы». Но Ривен, конечно, не мог и тут не отличиться — как ещё сквозь нагнанный фейской дурью морок он мог бы сохранить частичку себя и направить стопы в правильном направлении?  
Новые директора ввели и новый порядок — Ская он касался в первую очередь. Каждый вечер он уходил на два или три часа на разговор в бывший кабинет Даулинг, а возвращался с сильной дрожью всего тела и мутным взглядом. Первые две или три встречи, когда эффект был слабее, когда он списывался на усталость или стресс, Ривен не рыпался. Задёргало позже.  
Когда Скай угрохал стакан, потому что не смог налить воды, радужные планы Би на миг перестали иметь значение — голова дёрнулась в сторону почти автоматически. Подумалось ещё тогда: с чего бы интересоваться придурком, который и не ценил никогда?  
Когда судороги не дали Скаю даже до кровати добраться, в голове сигнал тревоги заорал будто. Дурной норов прорывался — всегда всем было похуй на чувства, когда магией голову херачили.  
Но у двери Харви Ривен таки оказался позже: когда Скай вообще не пришёл. Утром, встретился уже вежливый и закрытый зомби, чётко выполнявший инструкции, днём пообедал с ним же.  
В три часа ночи в нужном прикиде: рваные спортивки и носки, только уже с утятами, — Ривен барабанил в дверь профессора Бена. Как же хорошо вышло, что он просто прервал тайный междусобойчик заговорщиков, а вовсе не десятый сон, земные феи всё же умели быть крайне неприятными, если хотели.  
Ривен не был героем. Он был грубым мудаком, у которого не было фильтра между мозгом и ртом. Он мог скурить буквально всё, знал десять способов опохмелиться на глазах у преподов и мастерски уходил от любой ответственности.  
Ривена толкала вперёд не попранная справедливость, не потребность восстановить мир или что-то кому-то доказать. Его гнал вперёд страх. Беспомощность, от которой руки не то, что опускались — не поднимались даже. Такая, со звоном в ушах, когда даже в глазах мутно-мутно становится.  
Снова и снова, из раза в раз, он посылал в пешее эротическое турне все свои принципы и барьеры из-за белобрысого придурка-оленёнка, которого вырастили слишком уж ручным. Пиздец, хоть бы сох по нему безответно, и то объяснение получше бы оказывалось. Но… чего нет.  
Ривен вздохнул, прикрыв глаза и в очередной раз согласился на какое-то безумство:  
— Делайте, что нужно. Не хочу в следующий раз помогать его держать этим утыркам.


End file.
